The Separation
by xXPageturnerXx
Summary: Francis is starting to see the difference between Arthur and himself. He wants what's best for Alfred and William/Matthew, who are only children, but he also doesn't want to lose Arthur to his terrible addiction. So who will he save?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, Pageturner here. Thanks for clicking on my story, it is my first for fanfiction so bare with me here -.-' I hope you enjoy the story, the summary sucks, but i think the story is good ;) Let me know if something isn't right, or is right. I'd really appreciate it ;)**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

Arthur was late, again. The countries he'd called over for a meeting were already sitting in the conference room, waiting for him, in him own house. He was hopeless.

…and had just come in, "It's about time."

He entered the kitchen, throwing off his coat onto a chair and shaking rain water off his hair, "Well, it started pouring out of no where! There were cars pulled over all the way down the road. It's was terrible, bloody terrible."

I sighed, "Here, I made coffee. Go in there and start already. Better late then never."

I kissed his cheek as he groaned and walked out of the kitchen, heading toward the conference room at the end of the hall.

I picked up the tray with the other mugs of coffee and followed him out, only to narrowly miss dropping them all as two giggling blurs ran by me.

"What in the-"

"Ah! Sorry Papa!"

"Ya…I-I mean, oui Papa!"

Alfred and William shared a look and then nodded up at me.

"Please be more careful, mon fils. Where were you off to so quickly?" I asked, steadying the mugs. There were only a few spills, but nothing on the floor.

William looked down at his feet, while Alfred looked up through his lashes, "To the, um, meeting room…to help father?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No, no mon fils. You need to go to bed, both of you."

This time William spoke, quiet as ever, "Oh please Papa? We'll behave, we promise!"

"Ya, we promise," Alfred echoed, straightening his shoulders.

I looked back and forth between them. Alfred was becoming more like Arthur everyday, with his stubborn attitude, and William, well, I was worried about him. He was kind and respectful, but was quite quiet and often hid behind his brother.

I looked at him then. He blushed and looked away before turning to his brother and tugging on his sleeve. Alfred crossed his arms, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I guess it couldn't do any harm," I said shifting my weight as the boys gave each other five-fives, "But, if it goes too long, I'm taking you both to bed, oui?"

"Fine, Papa." Alfred shouted from down the hall.

He and William were waiting for me at the door to the conference room when I rounded the corner. I smiled at them and then opened the door, leading them in. I completely ignored the 'look' I was getting from Arthur as I passed out the mugs and pulled up two chairs for Alfred and William.

Arthur sighed, looking at his son's attentive posture, at a table full of the world's leading countries, "Alright then. Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Please enjoy ;) its about to get interesting...**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

I sighed and rubbed at my temples. It was already ten, and we hadn't gotten anywhere new. This meeting would either last all night or be suspended until tomorrow. Either way, Alfred and William were bored and falling asleep.

I met eyes with Arthur across the table and motioned to them. He nodded, so I leaned over closer to them and tapped their shoulders.

"Come on, time to go."

They nodded sleepily, without resist, and we left quietly.

As soon as the door closed, William tugged on my arm and Alfred watched as I picked up his brother. He held onto my free hand as William rested his head on my shoulder and feel asleep.

Alfred was already dragging his feet when we got to their room. He opened the door to a blue and white room full of toys and clothing. A bunk-bed was pushed against the far wall in front of us, and the window to the right was open slightly.

Cool, night air pushed into the room as I kicked the door shut. It smelled of rain and mud, but it had stopped raining outside awhile ago.

William slid down from me and began sifting through the piles of toys and clothing.

"Don't worry about cleaning William, just go to bed." I said crouching down next to him.

"I can't," He replied around a yawn, "I need Kumajirou…"

Alfred piped up from his top bunk, "I think I saw him in the green box."

I stood up and walked over to the largest box in the room and opened it. Sure enough, the polar bear was right on top, next to a collection of rubber balls.

"Here you go," I whispered as I handed it to him.

He squeezed it then crawled into bed. I tucked in Alfred first, giving William enough time to orient himself and his toy.

"Good night Alfred," I whispered before kissing his cheek.

I crouched down to William, "Good night William."

"Night Papa," He whispered sleepily.

Alfred was already snoring softly when I left, leaving the door open a sliver.

Echoed voices carried down the hall from the meeting room. They must have called it a night.

I hurried to the door to see everyone out.

Sighing, I shut the door on the last car driving out of the front yard; it had started to rain again.

I meant to go into the kitchen, but I didn't make it passed the couch in the den.

I heard more then saw Arthur coming in and moved my feet so he could sit, but he never did.

I opened my eyes to see him staring to me from the chair across the coffee table between us. He looked very tired, and had swapped out coffee for a glass of gold liquid and ice…

Great

"What is it Arthur?" I asked, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Well the meeting went too long and almost nothing was decided, and more questions arose about mundane things…"

I stood, "Here, let me get you something better than that to drink. How many have you had, anyway?"

He pulled the glass away from my hand and looked at me seriously, "The next thing I'm going to tell you will upset you, and I believe you should sit."

I was taken aback by what he said, what had I missed? But I sat back down anyway, waiting for what was coming.

He sighed and set his glass down, pressing his hands together in front of him, "It was decided that, for the good of the…future, we'll be taking Alfred and William, out of school…immediately."

I sat, frozen for a minuet, before responding, "What…why?"

"So that they can be better trained…no, prepared, for the future and-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'trained'? Arthur you had better tell me what's going on right now." I fisted my hands together, dreading his next words.

"They should be…they are, being transferred to a combat training camp where-"

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to teach them such…barbaric things as fighting and…and war!" I stood, feeling anger bubble inside me.

Arthur tried to start again, "Now, now Francis. We can agree-"

"On nothing!" I finished, "I wont see my boys work at being 'tough' instead of smart and educated. It's ridiculous to even suggest such a thing!"

"Well," Arthur stood, his breath tainted with alcohol, "you don't have to see anything of it."

I took a step back, "What the hell are you talking about Arthur?"

"You know what I mean," He sneered and shoved me back further, "Accept it, or leave."

"What?"

"Are you deaf now? I said do what I say or get out France!" He shouted.

The use of my formal name was like a punch in the gut, but I wouldn't back down that easily.

"I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or if it's you, England, just listen close," I said throwing his name at him like a curse, "I have as much authority over our boys as you do and I say-"

"Then get out! You've been mooching off of me for too long you wine drinking, frog bastard!"

"Hey! Why don't you just shut-up, eyebrows!" I shouted back.

"Oh, that hurts. Who told you that one, you're girl friend? Oh wait, she's dead isn't she?" He gave a fake pout and then started laughing.

I stumbled back, feeling numb and sick at the same time. It felt like someone else was talking when I said, "Well, at least I have enough heart to know true love when I see it, and to feel the pain when it's gone."

My vision blurred as I ran. I wasn't controlling my body anymore. I was too numb, and broken. There were too many feelings to sort through. I realized I was shutting down again as my arm slammed the bedroom door shut. My legs shook and I tried to step forward, only to fall back against the door and slide down. I rubbed my eyes, but my fingers just slipped off. I gave up and let them fell, the silent tiers dripping rhythmically off of my face onto my clothes. I could feel the hole inside me stretching painfully, threatening to swallow me again.

Ghostly voices began filling my head…

"No, don't do this, don't die. Jeanne!"

I shook my head, but the memory kept playing, over and over again. It was the night she was caught, and when she was taken away. When she…

"No stop it! Let me through!" The room began filling with people and the crowd pushed against me, forcing me away from her. I couldn't see her anymore, only hear her, "Oh, God no!"

I shook with pain, my body subconsciously rocking back and forth. I didn't hear him walking up to the door, but I felt him force it open, pushing me along the floor.

He sighed, "You look almost as terrible as you do on a normal day."

I didn't respond to his insult, but I let Arthur pull me to him. My legs shook and I could barely stand, but I knew Arthur wouldn't let me fall, well, not on purpose anyway.

"You smell like you took a bath in a bar," I stuttered as he lay me down on the bed and rolled over to the other side.

"And you smell like you should have." He sat up to pull the blankets over my shaking body.

I laughed, but it was without joy, "You're not as sharp when you're this drunk."

He stared at the ceiling, "Apparently I'm sharp enough…"

I looked at him and whispered, "It's my fault for being so weak…I mean it has been years since…"

Arthur looked over, "Hey, it is not. She…they, really hurt you that night. I should know. I mean, I should've done something more."

"You did," I forced myself to rollover onto my side and face him, "I never thanked you for that did I?"

Arthur let his head roll on his pillow and faced me, his tired eyes drooping, "You don't need to, and it was the right thing to do,"He laughed, "I mean it's not like I could leave you out in the street for anyone to get at you…

What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

I smiled at him and touched his cheek and neck, "You do care, don't you l'Angleterre?"

"What? I most certainly do not. It was just that-"

I pressed myself closer to him, purposely cutting off his sentence with my lips. WE hadn't really kissed in a while, just as we hadn't really fought in ages. Even though the later wasn't ever pleasant, this was. I had forgotten how soft he was.

I snaked my arms around him, pulling him closer. He tasted like alcohol, but I didn't mind.

He twined his fingers in my hair, before groaning and pulling back.

"Are you mad at me Francis?" He slurred as he nuzzled against the crook of my neck. The movement tickled and I laughed softly, "Would I be holding you now if I was?"

He stilled, sighing heavily, "Tell me the truth, I know when you're lying Francis."

I lay my chin on the top of his head. It was true, that I was lying because I was mad, but I loved him. I wasn't even sure if it was the drink talking or him, but I did know that I didn't want the answer to that question, not yet at least.

He pinched my side, prompting me to answer, "Fine, I'm not mad…just, offended and shaken…and maybe a little hurt."

He squirmed out from my embrace, only to shift up to my eye level, "I really am sorry. I won't do that to you again."

I spoke before thinking, "I'm sure you will."

He moved before my shaken, sleepy mind could react. He pushed down my shoulders and pressed his nose lightly against mine.

Obviously he was going for a serious look, but his slurred speech gave him away, "Really, I mean it."

He touched my lips with his gently, silently asking me if I believed him. I kissed him back softly, before rolling him over and pushing him off lightly.

"It's late, and you'll feel terrible tomorrow morning. You should sleep."

I kissed his eyelids as he whispered back, "Don't tell me what to do you frog."

He shifted closer and nipped my ear, "Besides, I'd rather feel good now…"

I laughed and pushed him back, "Don't tempt me. You're drunk and you need to sleep. The answer is no, mon cher."

He sighed and nuzzled against me again, breathing heavily just before falling asleep.

I squeezed him closer once, before falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Have i mentioned how much i love this pairing! *fan girl scream*<strong>

**It's almost too cute to type...almost**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm finally starting to figure stuff out about the site -.-' (bare with me here) but its going good so far…I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry it took so long . )**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed with the blankets pushed up against me. I could hear the coffee maker turning on in the kitchen and the sound of pots clanging…

_Oh no_

I jumped out of bed, and had to grab the post at the end of it to steady my swaying head as the blood rushed down my body. I groaned and tip toed into the kitchen.

I crept up behind Arthur and wrapped my arm's around him, "Mon cher, what are you doing?"

He jumped a little in surprise before turning his head to look at me, "I thought I'd make breakfast. What would you like?"

I smiled wickedly and forced him to turn around, pinning him against the countertop, "Well, first I'd like to know why I'm not wearing a shirt."

He looked down and blushed, "Oh, ya…I mean I see. Well I don't know."

He swallowed and leaned back as I leaned further toward him, "Hmm, interesting answer mon cher, but one that is…unacceptable."

He looked side to side, blushing furiously now, "Well, maybe I was…cold, yes cold. I was cold and…"

"And my shirt was in the way?" I whispered, raising one eyebrow.

He furrowed his eyebrows and answered, "Yes, that's exactly what happened, you frog."

I sighed and leaned away a bit, but didn't let him up, "Fine, then second, I want you to sit over here."

I ushered him to the table, through his protests, and pressed him into a chair.

He grunted, "Don't push me around you surrender monkey! I was only trying to be nice and make you all breakfast."

"More like trying to kills us," I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing mon cher," I said smiling as I kissed his head and walked back over to the counter.

I was frying bacon when Alfred and William came into the kitchen. Alfred pulled out a chair and sat, right before plopping his head on the table and closing his eyes. William did the same thing.

"You boys didn't need to get up so early today," Arthur said rubbing William's back.

"Bacon…" Alfred muttered into his arms.

"Good…" William added in response.

I laughed as I sat a napkin on a plate and set the bacon on top, "Well, it's done."

It clattered as I set the plate down and watched as all three of them jumped to reach for pieces before they were all gone.

As they were stuffing their faces I left to change into clean clothing for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok incase you haven't noticed, i'm going through and addin in lines and comments ;) juuuust to make it a bit better :P<strong>

**...and now i want bacon .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I typed this one up the same time as chapter 3…hopefully I'm doing a good job on the scenes here…are they intense enough for you guys? I'm trying not to make the characters too feminine…it's just that I'm used to reading books with girls as main characters…what's with that anyway? Oh, sorry. Got distracted…enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

The next morning, I was out of bed last, again, but had to wake up both Alfred and William.

"Come on mon fils. It's time to wake up and get ready for school."

Alfred rolled over to face me…more or less, "But Papa, Father said we didn't have to go to school today."

William nodded his head against his pillow, I think.

"He what?" I was turning to leave their room as I finished, "You boys get ready, now!"

I let me full weight fall on my feet with each step that slammed on the floor.

I slammed Arthur's office door open; which made him jump and turn around in his swivel chair.

"Francis? What the bloody he-"

"Don't you dare give me that crap!" I walked over and slammed my hands on his desk.

He stood slowly, "You need to sit, Francis, now."

"No, you know what? I need you to explain to me what the hell is going on!" He met my eyes and said nothing.

I grit my teeth together, "You answer my question right now England or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what France? Start a war? You'll lose anyway, now wouldn't you?" He didn't flinch as he continued, "Now, sit down, and let me explain this."

I stood with my arms crossed and my feet firmly planted on the floor. I wasn't going to be move that easily.

He sighed and walked around the other side of his desk. He mimicked my stance and stared at me. Even though he was shorter, he was stronger then I was. And he knew it; the confidence pulsing off him in waves.

"I'm taking the boys out of school to be properly trained."

I raised both my eyebrows, "What? Like hell you are! I told you that I didn't agree to that. The boys are staying in school, an education is more important."

He massaged his temples, "It really isn't Francis, and they need to know how to defend themselves better. We can't always be there to fight their battles. Times are changing and soon they're going to be nations under my flag. I want them to be ready. Unlike some people…"

I stepped closer and narrowed me eyes, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Those boys are as much mine as they are yours."

He walked over to the door and shut it quietly before returning to stand in front of me.

"You know very well what it means, Francis," He said looking me up and down.

My hand moved on its own, connecting with his face hard and fast. The slap, echoing around the room, left a red mark on Arthur's face.

His eyes were wide as they landed on mine, right before they turned black. His hair began to lift up slightly with a different sort of air.

I stepped back raising both hands and bumping into his desk, "Arthur, I didn't mean to."

His face was blank, "On your knees France."

"Hey come on now-"

"I said," He repeated, "On. Your. Knees!"

My legs suddenly gave out from beneath me and I fell to the ground. Arthur's body was now glowing with a strange, dark light.

I knew what was coming before I felt it. My back slammed into the bottom of the couch near the corner, knocking the air out of my lungs.

Arthur walked toward me as I tried to catch my breath, "Stay down."

His fist smashed into my stomach; making me double over on the floor. I shook my head, trying to speak, but I still couldn't breathe.

He pinned me down, letting his full weight crush my chest and making it impossible to breathe. My vision began to blur.

"I can't-" I gasped, but it only seemed to push more air out.

"What? You can't what France?"

Black dots and sparkles were quickly swarming my vision and soon it was clouded over with the nothingness. I tried desperately to push him off, but his magic was holding me down and it felt like I was getting weaker and weaker…

"Arthur, plea-" I tried again, but I could only mouth it.

"Hey, that's not funny France. What's going on?" Arthur asked, his eyes slowly becoming their usually green colour.

They were the last things I could make out of the clouds…right before everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong>How's it going so far guys? Comment to let me know ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Thanks for sticking with the story so far (hopefully it's not too bad) So, this took awhile, I've been quiet busy these past couple o' days (sorry) ;). It's a bit longer now then it was when it started out because I decided to put two chapters together…anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

When I came to, the room was still swimming; an after effect of the magic.

Arthur was passed out in my lap against the corner of the couch. He must have pulled me up off of the floor before he passed out himself. There was something dark on his face though…right under his nose…

_Blood._

"Shit," I cussed as I tried to focus on the clock above the office door. We'd been out for about four hours.

The house maid would have taken care of the boys, and started shopping late…Arthur needed serious help.

I sat up a little and shook his shoulders a bit, "Hey, mon cher. Wake up."

My head swam as I moved, but I had to get into our room and to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom; especially if I couldn't take him to the hospital.

I swallowed bile as I stood on shaky leg and held my head. Bending over to slip my arms under Arthur's neck and knees was harder then lifting his body off of the couch.

I stumbled down the hall, leaning on the walls almost the whole way, before practically falling through the door to our room. My vision was starting to go black around the edges again.

I tried to lay him gently into the bed, but it was too much. As soon as he was out of my arms my legs collapsed. I brought my head down to the mattress and tried to slow my ragged breath.

When my eyes could focus again I made my way slowly to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. I pulled down several bottles of pain killers and left them out for Arthur after taking two for myself. I didn't dare look at the reflection in the mirror. I had made that mistake the first time this happened and nearly fainted at the sight. I could only imagine what my aching throat looked like.

I lumbered back over to the bed and placed a cold face cloth on Arthur's forehead while whipping away the blood with a tissue. His irregular breathing was unsettling, but at least he was still breathing, for now.

I stretched out next to him and tried to keep my eyes open for when he would wake up, but my eyelids began drooping.

Soon I found myself falling into a deep dream.

* * *

><p><strong>[Arthur Kirkland]<strong>

I woke up with a jolt, not remembering falling asleep, and wondering where I was. The room I was in was familiar…it was mine and…

"Francis…" I tilted my head to look at him and instantly regretted it.

My vision became clouded as my head was filled with nauseating pain. My nose and chest burned and my fingertips were jumping with pins and needles.

I waited until the sensation dissipated before I sat up. My head pounded along with my heart, but I forced myself to stand. Slowly I stumbled over to the bathroom, just as my stomach started to heave. I covered my mouth before falling in front of the toilette. A jolt of fear ran through me as I began retching blackish-blue vomit.

_It's getting worse…_

I sat there breathing deeply for a few minutes, now fully awake, before I forced myself to stand.

I stood over the sink, swallowing pill after pill until my body was nothing more then a collection of vibrating fuzz. There was no pain because there was nothing there to hurt.

I slid back over to Francis, pausing at the foot of the bed. I swayed slightly as I thought.

I didn't mean to hurt him again, at least not this badly. His eye was swollen and already turning purple. He probably had a broken rib or three. He might even have a concussion, but the bruises on his arms and face were all I needed to see to force myself to keep moving until I reached the open spot on the bed.

I scooted closer to Francis then I was when I woke up and gently slid my arms around him.

I could feel his shuddering breath as he slept. I couldn't stand it any longer; I had to know how badly I had hurt him.

I slowly and hesitantly began undoing the buttons on his shirt…

Air hissed through my teeth as I gasped. One long, black bruise stretched up his side, from his waist almost to his underarm. There was one on his chest in the shape of an enlarged fist and one strange, star-like bruise was on his lower neck that looked like…

_Fingers!_

Tiers burned behind my eyes, but I held them back. I ran my fingers lightly over his bruises, being as careful with him as I could, but his muscles twitched and he woke with a groan.

"Francis I-" My words chocked me.

He inhaled and flinched, "No, mon cher it's all right."

"What?" I looked up at him shocked, "How can you say that? You must have a bloody concussion. It's the only explanation for this delusion of yours. I-I nearly killed you this time and I-"

He pressed his hand against my check and began moving his thumb back and forth, wiping traitorous tiers away with the motion.

"You should not be the one comforting." I whispered into his hand.

He leaned closer, showing visible effort not to flinch, "Then comfort me."

I looked up to find cold challenge in his blue eyes, something I hadn't seen there in years. I wouldn't let myself live if I didn't take it and rise to his challenge, who in their right minds would give up to him?

_Crap that was mean!_

I took a shallow breath, emptying my mind, and slipped my arms carefully, slowly, around him. I never broke eye contact, even though I wanted to, and watched has his hard, blue eyes softened and melted into a rush of emotion.

I touched my lips against the bruises on his stomach and felt him shiver. Then I made my way up; his chest, neck, chin and eyes.

"Do you feel better or do you need…?" I asked as I began summoning a healing spell in my head.

His eyes widened with intrigue, then fear as he reached and flattened my lifting hair back against my head, "No, mon cher. I can heal without magic."

I quickly canceled the spell, feeling the tug of need and power deep within me, but pushing it aside, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shh. No more talking. You're supposed to be comforting me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. In a split second a smile had bloomed on his face and he winked at me.

My breath hitched and I was suddenly extremely aware of how close we were. His eyes closed as he tried to pull me closer. He was squinting against the pain it caused. I took the opportunity and stretched up closer to his face.

When he opened his eyes there was barely any room left between us to breathe. My whole world shrunk down to this room, to two people and even further still to two deep abysses of blue.

My mouth closed in around his as light as a feather, but as I tried to pull back, Francis tugged on my lower lip. He pulled me back to him and he deepened the kiss. Yet I started diving deeper still, tasting him and drinking in his very being.

I must have pressed too hard against him because he suddenly pushed me off and gasped in pain.

I slid away quickly, feeling a bit dizzy, "Francis, are you ok? I'm sorry; I lost control or…something. It was a mistake and-"

"Don't Angleterre. You'll hurt me more…" He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

My heart raced and I began to ramble, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, well it felt good for me…but maybe it didn't for you, because…and I wasn't sure what would…I mean I knew what was happening, but you maybe…what I mean is-"

He pressed his finger over my mouth, stopping my words, "You miss understood Angleterre. My bruised body couldn't…respond the way it wanted to. I caused my own pain by trying to react to you, but it's not your fault."

I lifted myself over him, being careful not to make myself too dizzy, but I had to close my eyes anyway to stop my vision from swaying. I held myself above him and tried to keep my weight off of his chest, "I truly am sorry, Francis. I won't…I don't ever, want that to happen again."

He sighed, "Help me sit up, Arthur."

"What? I don't think you should-"

"Just do it. If you're ok sitting up, then I will be to," He said as he began to push himself up anyway.

I pressed my hands against his stomach and back, trying not to hurt him too much as I spread my fingers apart.

He grunted only once before I got him up against the headboard. I couldn't help but think that he would heal so much faster if I used my magic…

I was pulling away when his hand slipped over mine on his stomach, "Where do you think you're going, Angleterre?"

He grunted at the movement, but was able to pull me closer to him, "Francis, what the-"

"No, I want to talk now," He leaned his head back and took several breaths.

I nodded, feeling a bit light headed and warm. I also felt my face flush red as he tightened his hands on my hips. He began to slowly pull me closer to him until his mouth was touching mine.

I tried to pull away, but he held me steadily in place. I mumbled against his mouth, "You're not talking."

He shook his head slightly and mumbled back, "I'm saying everything."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any confusion surrounding names, they are the way they are for a reason, don't worry, but thank you for you're insight. I appreciate the help and comments from you guys ;). I'll try to get the next chapter up soon -.-'<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY Chapter 6! Sorry that this took a while guys…I'm a slow writer I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story so far, because it's about to get pretty intense.**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

I did not enjoy the morning to follow my…accident. I was sore in more places than I could name and was no longer a slightly tan colour, but all black and blue.

I had planned to let Arthur sleep in, but had woken him up in my pained attempt to stand.

"I can't believe we slept all day. I hope the boy's did all right at training…"

I turned around quickly to face him, "What did you just say?" I regretted the movement immediately as my muscles screamed in protest.

He froze and slowly looked up at me, "Francis I told you that they needed to be-"

"You don't ever listen to me, do you?" I shouted.

He cringed at my volume, but continued to speak, "Francis, I do listen. It's just that-"

"No. I won't hear this anymore. I'm going to check on them. You stay here and call if you need anything." I said turning away.

"I need you to listen to reason and to me. You-"

"To reason? Are you even hearing yourself? You're talking about their future, their education. You can't just take that away, Arthur! They should choose their own future, not you." My pain began to be swept under the tidal wave of anger pulsing through me.

"You don't understand, Francis." Arthur's eyes closed and he relaxed against the pillows.

I shook violently with rage, but pain suddenly came screaming back and I knew I wouldn't survive another round against his magic.

I found William and Alfred out in the backyard. William ran up to me when he saw me come out, but Alfred stayed back and just watched.

"Papa, what happened to you?"

I had forgotten how bad I looked, but at least I had a long sleeved shirt on to hide the rest of the bruises.

I forced a chuckle, "Oh, mon files, I fell down the stairs leading down to the basement."

William's eyes widened at my lie, "Really Papa? You should be more careful next time."

I smiled as thunder rolled in the background. I looked over at Alfred, but he had turned his back to me and was looking into the back field. You could see the black storm clouds collecting over the field and the lightening flashing a bright white in them.

"Come inside boys, it looks like a storm is coming again." I called out.

Alfred turned to look at me then, but said nothing. He walked over to William, clutching his hand, and headed up the steps into the house.

Alfred found me later in the kitchen and sat down across from me at the table, a serious expression stretched over his face. Rain began to pelt the roof and windows as the world darkened around us.

His face might have been comical if not for what he said, "You lied to William this afternoon, right to his face, and he doesn't even know it."

I sat there looking at him shocked, "How old are you again?" I tried a teasing smile, but he avoided it and the question.

"He did this to you, didn't he?"

I leaned back and sighed, looking down at my hands, "He did, but-"

"But what? Why are you protecting _him_? You should be protecting yourself; you should be protecting _us_!"

I flinched and turned away from his words, "You don't know the whole of it Alfred. You're just a boy."

He leaned forward, looking at me like a nation and less like a boy, "No, you're right, I don't know the whole story. But I do know that he took us both out of school, and that while I was with a combat coach, William was being taught magic."

I was suddenly jolted into the severity of our conversation, "What?"

Alfred looked down, defeated, "I knew you didn't know about it."

"Alfred, are you sure? You saw…" I couldn't voice the rest.

But obviously he could, "I saw father teaching William how to read spells."

I let my head fall into my hands, "How could he? Doesn't he even know how addicted he is to that…that…" I sighed.

Alfred slammed his hands against the table top, "Aren't you going to do something?"

I looked at him hard, "What can I do? I nearly died yesterday when I tried."

Alfred jumped up, him face full of anger, "Well, I won't look the other way for this. And if you won't do anything, than I will! I'm not going to sit here and watch that ass kill off my family."

I had let Arthur sleep the entire day, but he was still passed out when it was past sunset and the moon was high above us. The storm earlier hadn't left; the rain was still coming down like rocks, and the thunder rolled as I walked down the halls to check on Alfred and William.

` When I walked in, they were both out of bed…and packing bags.

I shut the door quickly behind me as the storm continued to rage outside, "What is going on here?"

William looked away as Alfred straightened and walked forward so he could talk quieter, "I'm doing something, since you won't."

I looked at Alfred for a long time, seeing the strong determination in his eyes.

_He'll become strong…_

I nodded, "Then I will help you."

Alfred began to protest, but I stopped him, "Where were you planning to go, after you left here? You need a place to stay, to be safe, at least for a few nights."

William and Alfred shared a look, the storm filling in the silence, "Alright, but we're leaving now."

I had called my driver and he agreed to wait for us at the docks on the other side of the channel. It was be a long walk, but we would make it. We had to.

Rain pelted us and the ground, making everything wet and slippery. Our boots sloshes through the puddles as we started down the drive. The gate was in reach and all we had to do-

"France!"

I turned around, my sore body screaming at me, to see Arthur standing on the porch, his arms outstretched.

"Arthur, no!"

My shout was muffled by the thunderous clap Arthur made with his hands. A blackish blue wave appeared and began rolling toward us.

It felt like a brick wall had slammed into me and I could only hope that Alfred and William were ok as I flew backwards, through the gate. The force of my fall knocked the wind out of me and was almost enough to knock me unconscious.

I thought I could actually hear my body screaming with pain, but it was really William. I forced myself to sit up, needing to hold my head to steady my swimming vision. I saw Alfred doing the same thing right before he cried out William's name.

William was lying on the ground in the fetal position, his one arm bent at an odd angle. He was screaming and crying, trying to cradle the arm. Alfred was starting to crawl toward him when I felt myself being pulled upwards.

Arthur's real fist connected with my nose making a sickening crack. His eyes were completely black.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bloody wanker!" He yelled at me before punching me again.

He let me fall down, but soon his hand was filled with the same dark glow as the wave. Suddenly I was flying through the air, but not for long. My head smacked against the ground and rain began filling my mouth and nose. I was choking on water and blood when my leg started to burn. I focused my vision enough to see the whip like rope of energy Arthur had summoned and wrapped around my leg.

The whip sizzled in the rain as he tugged it toward him. It reacted violently, quickly tightening and searing through the leg of my pants until it ate away at my skin. He tugged again, repeating the torture, as he slowly brought me closer to him.

He released my leg after tugging me toward him a few yards, but only to wrap it around my torso. I could feel my rip itself apart as I screamed. A dark smile stretched across his face.

"No! Stop, it wasn't his fault!" Alfred had moved away from William only a few feet, but it was enough.

Arthur turned on him, tightening his hold on me and summoned another wave of energy.

It crashed into the boys with enough force to slam them against the front door, and their small bodies crumpled in front of it.

"NO!"

My scream echoed around us for a second before the storm swallowed it whole.

"When I said you could leave, I didn't mean you could take Alfred and William with you," Arthur said crouching close to my head, "You leave, alone."

He got in one more hit of magic before I passed out.

I came to when Arthur's security were throwing me out of a car onto the boardwalk, which was a 10 minute walk to the ferry boats that would take me home.

I heard them peal away, shooting stones and sand at my face seconds later.

I could barely think straight, let alone push myself into a sitting position. I almost wished he had killed me this time. It felt like I was hit by a truck, then stampeded by a mob and then burned alive.

My stomach pitched at the thought of the latter, but I forced the feeling down. I needed to call for help.

I had somehow managed to speed dial Feliciano, my half brother, before I passed out…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! More characters! ;) hope you join me for the next chapter. It'll all work out don't worry. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon .<strong>

**I just noticed that i have France passing out a lot . **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is starting to look like I'll be updating on weekends . hopefully I can get all of these up fast enough for you guys! So in these next chapters I'll be switching the view points around a bit and there will be some "time jumps" here and there to keep the story moving. Feel free to comment or ask any questions you might have, I appreciate you guys sticking with the story so far . So enjoy the latest chapter! Oh and Alfred Kirkland = America and William Bonnefoy = Canada…for now at least ;)**

* * *

><p>Alfred Kirkland<p>

"It's been awhile since…" William whispered up to me from his bottom bunk. It was dark outside our window and not even the moon could cut through the clouds above us.

"Ya." I replied simply. I was trying to fall asleep when I heard him mumble something.

"What?"

"Oh," William rolled over, "I said fifteen days."

"Huh?"

"Since Arthur…made Papa go away."

William began sniffling quietly. I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of my bunk. I dropped down, landing on my feet silently, and stood over William.

He rolled toward me, his eyes already red and puffy, "What are you doing Alfred?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "If you stop counting you'll feel better."

William shook his head, "I can't help it." Tears were welling in his eyes and had started to fall…

"Oh, don't start that." I said lowering myself next to him.

The bed was a bit small for both of us, but we were able to fit under the covers. William was pressed between the wall and my chest as he shook with silent sobs. I pulled him closer when he stopped shaking, "You won't become a strong nation if you end up crying yourself to sleep every night."

William didn't answer, but he nodded against my chest. I thought I heard him mumble something again and I sighed, "You also have to learn to speak up when you talk."

He looked up at me and smiled a little, "I said, at least I'll have you to help me."

I shook my head, "You'll also have to become more independent when you get older."

William nuzzled closer into my shoulder and squeezed his arms around me before falling asleep. He really would need to become stronger and forget about…everything.

I kept seeing Arthur's face, when he saw us leaving, every time I closed my eyes. His eyes were so black and his body was glowing a strange colour. And even though we were soaked head to toe, he was completely dry. He had attacked all three of us, throwing Papa to the ground so many times…and he had knocked out William, almost breaking his arm in the process. The idiot! Why would he do that to him?

I protectively tightened my grip on my brother. He would be my only family, and I wouldn't let anything come between us. I'll be there whenever he needs me, but I won't tell him that, not when he needs to be strong.

I woke up first again and shook William awake. We got dressed for training and headed out back. The General was out there and ready as usual, with his back turned toward the obstacle course, watching us march down the steps.

He turned toward William first today and simply said, "Begin!"

My brother took off running. He was getting faster, we both were. I watched, legs squared and arms back, as he jumped over board walls and crawled through the morning grass. When he finished on the other side of the field, he ran back to us at a full out sprint and skidded to a stop in front of the General and I.

"That was a very good run, William. I'm seeing great improvement in you." The General's praise was kind, but a surprise to us both, "Alright, Alfred. Begin!"

I jerked forward, feeling my muscles stretch and work as I jumped and ran. They burned as I reached the third rope wall and I smiled at the feeling. I was breathing heavily when I stopped in front of the General.

He started down at me without smiling, "Good, but not perfect. Return here at thirteen-hundred hours."

William and I nodded and saluted him before turning to leave, "But only you, Alfred."

I stopped and turned back, "What? Why?"

The General glared down at me and I quickly corrected myself, "I mean, yes sir."

William and I left the yard quickly and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast. William pulled out milk from the fridge as I set two bowls on the table. We moved around each other easily and soon had everything out on the table.

I had shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth when I heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Alfred, I wonder-" William started to ask.

I hushed him and looked at the doorway into the kitchen. A few minutes later a dark, sickly looking figure came into the room. His hair was dirty, his pale skin was almost see-through and his eyes were a startling shade of purple. He walked over to the counter and started to make coffee. I could feel William's eyes flip between me and him as I stared at Arthur with disgust.

He left without acknowledging either of us.

"Alfred, why…what's wrong with father?" William whispered shakily.

I shook my head, I don't know Will, but he's killing himself."

"He's what?" William jumped at my words.

I quickly looked at him, "Shit. Will, that's not what I meant!"

William shook his head, "It is. Don't lie to me Alfred."

I sighed, seeing no way around it, "Sorry, I shouldn't blurt stuff out like that."

He nodded, "But it's nice."

"Huh?"

He looked at me then, seeming older than he is, "To have someone to talk to. Someone to fill the silence, you know?"

I nodded numbly, understanding my brother…and yet not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I have finished writing out the story on paper…it's just a matter of uploading them now. WARNING: I feel like the next few chapters are…well, like walking through mud -.-' I'm sorry if they feel that way to you too! So here is the latest chapter, this one isn't too bad, I think . This chapter is filling in on what France is up to…not that any of us want to know about THAT in-depth, but it leads into a new problem…so keep your eyes open! ;)**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy<p>

"Have you even called yet?" Feliciano asked as he sat beside me.

I shook my head, "I have nothing to say to Angleterre."

He sighed and leaned forward, "I'm hungry…"

I looked over at him and smiled, "You're always hungry."

He shook his head and looked at me, "I still think you should call him. It's what I do when…"

"What is it this time?" I asked him pointedly as I stood.

He shook his head again, "Don't change the subject. Just call him Fra- What?"

I was looking down at my little brother, "Since when are you so serious?"

Feliciano laughed, "It only happens when I'm really hungry."

I began laughing with him, "Well don't tell Germany that or you'll never see food again."

"Ve~ what is that supposed to mean?"

I smiled wider and headed into the kitchen, purposely avoiding his question, to start dinner. I wouldn't want Feliciano to starve himself into a scholar…

I had started to set the stove so that the water would boil when I heard someone pounding on my door.

My heart beat quickened.

"Ve~ did you invite someone over Francis?"

Neither of us had time to open the door before it burst open and fell off of the hinges onto the floor, "Are you in here Fratello?"

"Ve~ Romano?" Feliciano walked into the living room to see his brother standing on the door.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing here with the wine bastard?"

I sighed and turned off the stove before walking into the living room. Hopefully Romano wouldn't break anything else of mine.

"Nice to see you again Romano," I smirked and stretched my hand around him. Three…two…

"Get your perverted hands away from me you drunk pervert!" He shouted, slapping my hands away, "You're no better than that Tomato bastard."

Romano was quickly pushing his brother out the door, which he had propped up in the doorway so it looked like it was attached still. And after cussing more, he left the house in an eerie silence. I hadn't been alone in a while. At first there was nothing, just an empty ringing in my ears. Then it all flooded back... …My hands began to shake as I stumbled into the bathroom.

How long has it been? How long have I felt them there, alone, with him? Are they training? Do they have to fight him off? Are they even there anymore? Has he-

I shook the thoughts from my head, already on the floor in front of the sink.

I have to go back, "I can't."

I need to know if they're ok, "But I don't kn-"

They can't be dead, "I know he wouldn-"

Do I really? My head was hurting from the back and forth movement of my thoughts.

"No. Alfred wouldn't let that happen. Not to him or William, I'm sure." I let my head fall as I heard myself, "He's just a boy…what have I done?"

I ran my hands through my hair, fair passed sickened with myself. If I don't do something, he'll kill both William and Alfred…or himself.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

There was another knock on my door…right before the sound of it falling over again. It was a lighter knocking, though, and a little quicker than Romano's.

"I'm coming!" I yelled on my way to the doorway, "I hadn't realized I'd become so pop-"

My words stopped abruptly as I walked into the living room and saw the tall figure standing there. He was wearing a long trench coat and a scarf around his neck even though it was warm out.

"Hello. I heard you might be needing of some assistance, ya?"

"Ru-Russia!"

He laughed darkly, "I know someone who can help."

* * *

><p><strong>OOoooo…who could Russia possibly know? Can they really help out England? Find out in the next chapter! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This was a bit late . sorry. I'm going to merge two chapters here, making it a bit longer :P almost done! I feel pretty good about this next chapter…I think…there is a bit of a time lapse here. So Alfred and "William" are in their teens (I guess. I'm not really sure, I know it's bad, because I wrote this and all, but…) I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

><p>William Bonnefoy<p>

"Come on Will! You've got to keep up!"

"I'm right behind you Alfred, but I don't think we'll make it in time!" I shouted back to him pushing my glasses back up as they began slipping.

"Oh we'll be fine…so long as you run faster, come on!" He burst ahead laughing hysterically. I don't know why I even sneak out with him anymore.

"Aren't we getting too old for all this Alfred?" I shouted between breaths.

He suddenly stopped, just before the gate, and turned around, "What the hell are you talking about? You're not about to ditch me are you?"

I slowed down and stopped next to him, "Can't we talk later? We've got to get back inside before Arthur finds out we're gone."

Alfred put his hand on the gate, pushing it open, "Since when has he ever noticed us? Besides, he's got some Asian dude coming over to further distract him."

"What? How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes and fixed his own glasses, "Well someone has to read the mail, and answer the phone, and go shopping…"

"And cook, clean, and do laundry." I added spitefully, remembering being tricked into doing the laundry.

Alfred smiled, "Man, at this rate we'll be living by ourselves in no time!"

He turned and continued toward the house, "You think so Alfred?"

I slowly followed him through the gate, closing it quietly behind me. The windows on the grey brick building were closed with black curtains, blocking any sunlight from getting into the house. Not that there was much sunlight anyway.

Alfred and I had been sneaking out for years. Our training ended a long time ago, back when Alfred kicked the General out for yelling at me. He's become increasingly protective…

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Alfred shouted from the doorway.

I nodded and ran up to him, trying to be quiet as my feet landed on the steps, "You don't have to yell."

He waved my comment off, "When I get my own house, there won't be any steps, only ramps! That way you can drive right in. It'll be awesome!"

I sighed and pushed past him, heading into the very dark house. He followed me inside and went straight for the kitchen, "Dude, I'm starving!"

I nodded, "So am I. What do you want?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make us something."

I looked up startled, "Ok, I guess."

He smiled and started pulling stuff out of the fridge and cupboards. "Besides, I've got to learn to be more independent. I can't keep relying on other people, you know?"

I looked away from him before asking, "Alfred, why are you talking like that?"

His movements stopped, but he didn't turn around, "What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head and waited, knowing that he could feel me looking at him. After a few seconds of silence his leg began to twitch and soon he flung himself into one of the chairs at the table.

"Ok, sit."

I nodded and sat beside him, "Alright, so tell me why."

He looked toward the doorway and leaned closer, "I'm leaving, running away, soon. Very soon."

I jerked up, "You're what? Alfred you can't-"

His hand was fast to cover my mouth, smothering the rest of my sentence, "Shh! Dude, don't blow it for me. Besides I'm taking you with me."

I looked at him with bewilderment, "You're what?"

His hand muffled my words, but he nodded anyway, "Sure, I wouldn't leave my brother here with this maniac."

He moved his hand away from my mouth and got up to finish what he started. I sat quietly with my thoughts running in circles around my head. I was sure he was talking while I sat there, but I wasn't listening for once, I couldn't.

Who would look after Arthur if we left?

Would Alfred still like me and treat me as his brother if I chose to stay?

Would he let me?

Would he even understand?

* * *

><p><strong>[Alfred Kirkland] <strong>

I was right. About an hour after Will and I got back, someone was knocking on the front door. I opened the door to see a slightly familiar face. I remembered him from a few of the meetings we used to go to. He had really long, black hair and was wearing a long red, silk shirt. He was carrying a black bag in his hand and a green sack on his back. The dude had strange style…

"Well, are you going to let me in or what, aru?"

His accent was a bit hard to listen around, but I moved to the side anyway, "Uh, ya sure."

He walked into the living room and stopped to look around, "So where is he, aru?"

I started at him for a second, watching him wander, "Who Arthur? Dude's probably in the basement."

He nodded quickly and continued to look around the room. He looked almost like he was waiting for something…

"Oh, sorry man. Basement's this way."

"Thank you."

I led him up to the door and shuddered as the hair on my arms rose. I thought I'd seen him shudder to, but it could have been the flickering light coming from under the door.

"He's down there. Just try not to get hit by anything."

I didn't stick around long enough to see if he went down. I'd been down there once and it was one too many times.

"What did he want with father?" Will asked as he leaned against the counter.

I looked at him and realized that we were almost the same height, "I don't know Will."

I pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, "Will he come again tomorrow, Alfred?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think-"

"Will!" I interrupted.

He shrunk visibly, "Sorry. I was only wondering…"

I sighed and let my head fall onto my arms on the table, "I know Will."

He pushed himself off of the counter and was about to leave when I remembered something, "Oh, Will?"

He turned his head, "Ya?"

I lifted my head to look into his eyes, so similar to mine, "Don't call him that, ok?"

He hesitated, but nodded before leaving.

Something changed suddenly and I sat up straighter. William backed up into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, "Al? Did you feel that?"

The air around us was still. The familiar vibration of energy was gone, like it had been drained out of the house entirely. It was like a heavy blanket had been lifted off of us, like we could breathe inside again.

"Ya, I defiantly felt that."

"Do you think…I mean Papa was always saying that it took something from him, the magic? Do you think-"

I looked at him, "I think I can hear him down there still, but he's not casting he's…it sounds like he's talking."

William's shoulders relaxed and he sighed, "Ok, so then what was that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know man. Maybe he's getting weaker."

William nodded his head in agreement. I mean I'm no expert on magic, but it makes sense. He's been too distracted lately to even see us leave and it's been getting worse and wor-

I stopped my train of thought as the words sunk in, "Will…Will!"

He jumped at my volume, but I rushed on before he could talk, "He's weak now. Don't you see this is perfect? It's just what we've been waiting for. We can finally leave! We can go, tonight if we wanted to. Anytime we feel like it. Holy shit Will! This…this is AWESOME!"

"Alfred I-"

"And it won't matter if he knows or not because we'll be so far away by the time he gains back any of his strength. He won't be able to hurt us anymore. We can be a family all our own Will! Freedom, we'll have…no we'll **be** freedom!"

"Listen Al-"

"Oh, isn't it a wonderful feeling? What an awesome word, freedom! What should we do first? God there's too many choices. We should build a house…no a fortress! And we can-"

"Alfred, listen to me!" William shouted, his face going red as the kitchen fell silent, "I…don't think it's right. To leave I mean."

I could feel my face fall as my hands slipped off of the table in front of me, "What? Will I-"

"It's just that we'd be taking advantage of Arthur's, um…well his addiction, and I don't feel ok with that. I want him to get better, not worse, Alfred. I think…I think-"

"Just say it Will." I said a bit too sharply, but knowing what was coming.

He took a deep breath and rushed to get it out, "I think if we leave he'll never recover and he'll die."

His voice broke on the last word and his eyes were starting to shine…

I felt sick, "Will. You're not actually worried about him dying…are you?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, making his glasses slip down a little, "No. Well I mean…ya, I guess so, but I'm not sure. It's just, he's our father and I feel-"

"Hey, I told you not to call him that. He's done nothing but hurt us and completely neglect all of his responsibilities. Do you know how many meetings he's missed? Do you know how much he spends on magic books and supplies a year? How about a month? No, you have no idea what's going on Will. But I don't blame you for it because how could you have known?"

I stood up and walked until I was right in front of him, "You won't need to worry about him when we leave, ok? I'll keep you're mind busy with books and games and movies and-"

"Alfred, I'm not saying I won't leave with you," Will's simple words brought the smile back onto my face, "but, just not yet, ok?"

I stood there for a second before catching him off guard with a massive bear-hug, "You, are a pain in my ass, you know that?"

He squeaked as I purposely crushed him in my arms until he was gasping out 'uncle'. I laughed and let him go, "I'll wait, Will."

He looked up at me, while fixing his glasses a little, and smiled, "Really?"

I nodded and punched him in the shoulder, "Sure, you are my only brother and I wouldn't think of leaving without you."

Will looked to his left, avoiding my eyes and blushed, "Thanks Alfred. That means a lot to me."

I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets, "No problem, but I won't wait forever. I want my freedom."

He nodded and was about to leave again when I caught his shoulder, "One last thing. It's…we need to do something important before we, you know, leave."

He looked a bit hesitant, but nonetheless said, "Sure, Al. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, that turned out a bit longer than I planed . oh well…I wonder what Alfred is planning…hmm…<strong>

**Did anyone catch that that was China? If not, hey that was China who came in :D hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, remember me? I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! Life and school have a funny way of getting in the way of stuff, you know? Anyway, here's the next chapter…I was reading some of them over and realized that they aren't as "slow going" as I thought...or I hope they aren't. Any comments you have to improve my writing would be much appreciated ;) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>William Bonnefoy<p>

"I don't know Alfred," I say as I kick at the grass in the back yard.

We had walked out here to get further away from Arthur, and the house, but the wind was starting to pick up. It smelled of cold rain.

"What's wrong? I mean it will…solidify our freedom, right? What better way to change, no separate us from him than with our names?"

I leaned my head back, not wanting to look at my brother, "But I like my name Alfred. Papa and…Arthur gave it to me. And they gave you yours."

"All the more reason for us to change them. I want to because he gave it to me. Come on, we have to assert ourselves. I want us to be strong nations, don't you Will?"

He was lying on the grass a few feet away. His eyes were closed behind his glasses against the grey light filtering through the clouds. His hair was starting to blow over his face.

I sighed and sunk down to the ground, automatically starting to pick at the grass, "Ya, I do, but Al., it's our names."

He rolled his head to the side so he could see me, "So what?"

We sat like that in silence for a minute or two before he suddenly sat up, "Matthew."

I looked at him and met sparking, violet eyes, "Huh? Who's that?"

He smiled knowingly, "You, Matthew."

I felt my eyebrows draw together in confusion, "No…I'm William…your brother?"

"Matthew." This time he was pointing.

Realization dawned on me and I shook my head, "No, Alfred. I'm-"

"Matthew."

"William." I enunciated.

"Matthew~" He sung back.

"William!"

"Matthew!"

"Will-" Alfred tackled me mid sentence and pinned me to the ground.

"Matthew!" He declared.

"Alfred! Get off me-!" I gasped as he continued to sit on my back, holding back one of my arms.

"Not until you accept your name!" He began laughing hysterically and tugging my arm back harder.

"Ow! Cut it out!" I tried to roll him off, but he wouldn't move, "Stop it; you're going to dislocate my shoulder! Alfred! Ok, fine!"

He stopped laughing abruptly and eased up on my arm, "Really, Mattie? Then say it."

I grunted, "Fine. I'm now Matthew…Williams."

He tugged my arm back again, "Ha! That's cheating Mattie!"

"Knock it off! Can't I have a last name? Ouch! You're really hurting my arm Al.!"

He sighed as if he was bored and finally let go of my arm, rolling off of my back in the same instant. I face planted into the grass, getting dirt stick in my lenses, "You're an ass Alfred."

"Pfft, just because I came up with an awesome name for you." He jumped up, planting his fists on his sides, and stood over me.

He was looking expectantly down at me, "What?"

He smiled, "Don't you want to know my new name, Mattie?"

I groaned, "No."

"Well, it's," He cleared his throat, "Captain Superamazing Man! Hero of the nations!"

I let my forehead hit the ground again as I groaned, "I have an idiot for a brother."

"What?"

Thus proving my point, "I said I'm not calling you that."

"Of course you are, Matthew! It's my name." He said matter-of-factly.

I sat up, "Alfred-"

"That's Captain, to you." He interrupted.

I continued anyway, "-that's not even a word."

He smiled wider, "No, it's a name."

I rolled my eyes and sat up as he began running around kicking and punching the trees around us. Making explosion sounds as he did. I sighed, "You'll always be Alfred, Alfred."

He stopped and gasped, "You're right, Mattie. I don't want villains to know my hero name!"

"Wait, what? That's not-"

"Ya, so my 'normal' name will be…Alfred, Alfred Freedom Jones!" He was now talking in a weird voice, like the narrator in a movie or something.

He began rambling on about his new name the he "came up with on the spot". I flopped back down onto the cool grass as my brother's voice grew louder and louder, even though he was slowly moving away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that foreshadowing I see there? ;) there's a bit of irony in here to…you know with that one guy…"who?" XD sorry, I'm not feeling well .<strong>

**Only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for sticking with my story guys, I appreciate it! :) **

**We'll see what happens when Alfred comes calling for his freedom in the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took FOREVER to get up -.-' school has been crazy so far, what with exams coming up and all . I'll try super hard to update more often…but I can't promise much. WARNING: this is about to get really emotional and cheesy at the same time…no lie I was tearing up typing this...don't judge. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this so, without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones<p>

It's been almost two weeks since Will- I mean, Mattie and I had changed our names. Even though I didn't like "Alfred", I would keep it…if only for Mattie's sake.

Toour unwelcome surprise, China, the Asian who came to see Arthur a while ago, came every other day, and after the first few days, we began to see some…changes. The house began to smell strange, but Arthur was spending less time in the basement. He began to care about how he looked, to an extent, and he even notice Mattie and I a few times. But it wasn't always like this. He also began talking to himself…a lot, and he now spent most of his time in his office with China. This left the house in an eerie silence, since neither Matthew nor I wanted to stay in the house when it smelled so wrong.

"Maybe they're burning incense. You know, to keep Arthur calm?" Matthew suggested one afternoon while we were walking through town.

"Well they're burning **something**, that's for sure," I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms above me, "So, Mattie. When did you want to go?"

He suddenly stopped walking, so I turned back to look at him, "W-what do you mean, Alfred?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you forget already? We're going to leave remember? Get away from that asshole before he…well, before he kills one of us."

Matthew stood there for a few seconds, "I don't know anymore Al. I mean, I don't think Arthur's using magic anymore, but who knows if he'll break down and relapse."

I let my arms fall to my sides, "What are you saying Mat.?"

He swallowed and looked at his feet, "I don't want to leave anymore Alfred. Not until I'm sure he's alright, at least, but-"

"Mattie. I can't leave you here with him. He'll…he'll hurt you, I know it," I grabbed onto my brother's arms, "Come on, we'll pack and leave tonight Mattie. It'll be ok; I have been planning it for awhile."

Matthew just shook his head, "I can't leave yet Al. It still feels like I'm leaving Arthur to die and I won't do that, it's not right."

I leaned my back against a brick wall that was probably a store, and rubbed my eyes, pushing my glasses up in the process. He leaned beside me and bumped my shoulder, "Alfred, I still want to help you though."

I shook my head. It would be too dangerous for him to be involved if he wasn't leaving with me. All the blame would fall on him.

"Oh, come on. Every hero needs a sidekick, right?" He looked up at me with big, violet eyes, "Aren't I your sidekick Al.?"

My throat felt tight. I nodded reluctantly, he was my one and only sidekick, but, "The hero never leaves a man behind, especially not his own brother."

"Maybe, just this once, the hero can save only himself. Maybe this time, the sidekick can save the hero."

Mattie looked at me and smiled a soft smile. He really was my brother, my sidekick and my friend. There was no getting around that fact. Even if I'm not here for him, he'd be ok…right?

I snorted and pushed off the wall, "Come on, we came to get food. I'm already hungry just thinking about it."

Night finally fell over and around us. For once, it was clear out and the half moon above the house bathed the world in a silvery blue light. The stars covered the dark sky like millions of fireflies.

Mattie was standing in the doorway to our room, watching we pack. I couldn't bring everything, but I would collect it later if I could. When all of my clothing was packed tightly into two massive suitcases I sat down on the edge of my bed. But I needed to leave. I couldn't sit by any longer in this hellhole, but I couldn't believe I was going to leave my own brother behind…

"Mattie, please-"

He shook his head, not letting me finish, and picked up one of my bags, "Come on Al. Lets do this."

De-já-vu hit me hard as we went down the front steps. Light poured down on us as we walked out of the house, down the drive and to the gate. Matthew opened it for me and placed my bag on the other side.

I turned to him, my back to the world and future, my face to the past and my only brother, "Matthew, I don't know if I can do this. You're my baby brother."

"Hey I'll always be your brother Alfred. Nothing will change that." He tried to smile, but tears were starting to fall down his face.

I pulled him into a massive hug, "I guess you've grown up and you don't need a hero anymore."

He laughed, but it sounded forced, "Al. you'll always be my hero."

I squeezed him harder, "You're such a dork."

He laughed for real this time and pulled back, "Ya, I know," He wiped his cheeks and fixed his glasses.

"Mattie, you take care of yourself, ok?"

He nodded and started backing up, "And you have to visit me so I can show you the world to, ok?"

"Alright Alfred," He smiled and continued walking backwards.

"Do you promise to come?" I had to shout because he was so far away…

He nodded again and started to wave. A second later the front door slammed open.

"What the bloody hell are you both shouting ab-" Arthur stood in the doorway.

Light from inside pooled at his feet as he froze there. Matthew ran up to him and had almost reached the stairs when Arthur began running down them, "No, no, no, no, no! You can't leave. I won't let you Alfred!"

Matthew caught onto his arm as he ran by, but Arthur shoved him off and soon he was just feet away from me. His hair was messy and his eyes were black, but a different black than before. This time, his pupils were the size of dinner plates, and his hair was moved by the same wind that moved mine.

"Don't make me fight you Arthur. I want my freedom, and I'll do what ever it takes."

He tried to throw the first punch, but I blocked it with my forearm and pushed my fist forward, my knuckles meeting his gut.

I felt the air rush out of him and tried to knock his feet out from under him. He was able to jump back and slam his fist into my jaw in the same motion.

I could see Matthew from the corner of my eye running toward us, but soon Arthur's fist swallowed my vision.

I grunted and threw back the blows he was dealing. Suddenly I was glad that the General had taught me how to fight and smiled darkly at the irony that it was because Arthur had hired him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Matthew voice was drowned out by our fight.

My knuckles were broken open and throbbing, but I kept my fists raised as he struggled to stand. We were both panting and bleeding, but at least it was a fair fight.

"I'm leaving, England, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I straightened my back and let my fists down a bit.

He shook, but copied my movements, obviously sick of fighting, "Fine then. Have it your way. Go be independent if you want, see if I care. But don't come crying back to me if it's not all sunshine and daisies!"

I stood there for a minute before nodding, unable to do anything else. He's really going to let me leave…I'm…

"I'm free? I'm free!" I jumped back and spun with my arms out, "I'm really free! I can feel it!"

I continued to laugh and spin for a few seconds before I noticed Matthew leaving, with Arthur. He had his arm draped over my brother's shoulders. He wasn't even able to walk on his own.

I watched them walk up the steps and even when the door closed, I stayed still. The wind blew my hair into my face and I brushed it away smiling. I lifted both of my bags onto my shoulders and headed out into the new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Any other tears? No? T.T hate my life…just kidding! ;)<strong>

**Oh no! How will Matthew fair without his big brother there…did that rhyme?**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter, see you then! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took so long! I really wanted to update sooner I swear! On the bright side, exams are over ;) yay! No more school…until September . anyway...better late than never right?**

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams<p>

"Matthew, is it?" Arthur asked again.

He was sitting calmly outside on the patio in the backyard. It was one of those rare sunny days and Arthur had insisted on having tea out there.

"Yes, it's Matthew now," I re-fill his cup and then set the teapot down on the table between us.

China hasn't been coming by as often and Arthur looked the better for it. Not only was he not using magic, but his eyes didn't have shadows and there was more colour to his skin.

"Hm, the fairies seem to be enjoying the sun today," Arthur said to no one as his eyes danced around the yard.

"Of course, Arthur," I stated bluntly.

He had been seeing things for awhile and I was beginning to think it was an after effect of the magic or the drugs, or maybe both…

"Matthew?"

I looked over at him to see him facing me, pale green eyes meeting violet, "Yes, Arthur?"

He cringed and looked away, "Why won't you call me father anymore?"

I pointedly ignored his question and stood up, "I'll go re-fill the teapot. It won't take too long, Arthur, so I'll be right back."

He nodded as I picked up the pot and walked inside. The new screen door closed with an echoing rattle when I entered the backroom.

I had set the kettle on the stove and was waiting for it to boil when the kitchen phone began to ring.

I picked it up quickly and held it to my ear, "Hello?"

"William? Mon fils, is that you?"

Papa's voice startled me from the other end of the phone and I had to sit. He sounded exactly the same, "Papa?"

"Oh, mon fils! I miss you so much. You sound so grown! How are you doing, William?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath, "Um, my name's Matthew now, but I'm doing fine Papa, so is Arthur."

I could picture him cringe at the mention of Arthur, "That's good…do you think we could talk for a min-"

"Actually," I didn't mean to cut him off, but, "now isn't a good time. I have a kettle on and Arthur is outside waiting for me."

"Oh of course, I understand. I'm just glad to hear that you're ok…Matthew," He sounded really tired…

"How are you Papa? Are you good?" I asked automatically.

There was silence for a moment, "Oui, I'm fine."

I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me, "That's good."

He sighed at the same time the kettle began to whistle, "I've got to go, Papa. It was really nice to hear from you."

"Oui, it was nice to hear your voice to, Matthew."

I hung up quickly and moved to lift the kettle off of the stove top. After turning off the burner, I poured the hot water into the teapot and replaced the leaves inside. Then I walked back out to Arthur.

"So who was it that called?" He asked abruptly when I sat down.

I hadn't realized he'd heard me on the phone, "It was, um…Papa."

Arthur nodded, taking a sip of tea before turning back to the yard in front of us.

"He wanted to talk to you, I think."

Now I was just rambling. I'm not sure why I said it, but it was out there now and there was no way to take it back. I'm not good in awkward situations like this…

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. We sat there in silence for the rest of the afternoon, until the sky began turning orange and the night's stars could be seen on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>[Arthur Kirkland]<strong>

The days were no longer blurring together. I had given up magic for opium, which was hard enough, and now Matthew and China were weaning me off of that. As if it was any easier. The good days were, however, becoming more frequent, but it only meant that the bad days were worse. Today was a bad day.

Matthew had been distant this past week, and yesterday he told me he wanted to leave.

"Arthur, would you at least look at me?" He pleaded.

We were in my office. The curtains were drawn back and were letting in grey, afternoon light. It had been a few years since Alfred left and even longer since I'd kicked France out. Everyone seemed to want to get away from me. Was I just a screw up that they saw couldn't be fixed?

"Arthur, come on. At least say something to me."

"Why?" I looked at him.

Matthew looked really tired. His pale hair was messy and the eyes behind his glasses were droopy.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to leave?" I turned back to the windows, not wanting to see his face, much less hear his answer.

He sighed and I saw him rub his face with his hands, "I want to leave because I feel that you can be independent now, and so can I. Arthur I want my own life, and I can't have it if I'm here."

I turned to him, my pulse racing at his words, "But I need you. What if I re-lapse or I crash completely?"

He shook his head, "I know you won't."

"You can live here, and have your own life, whatever. It'll be great, amazing. You'll see."

He leaned back, "No, I won't. Are you even listening?"

"Then we can explore the world, when I'm better. And-"

"Arthur," Matthew raised his voice rarely, but he did this time, "I want to explore the world myself. I want to discover it, learn about it, myself. A lot of the other countries probably don't even know I exist, Arthur."

I looked down at my hands. All of what he said was either true or justified. I really couldn't keep him here forever, but I didn't think he'd leave so soon.

"Don't worry Arthur. We'll be here to help you!" Flying mint bunny appeared in my lap with wide, black eyes.

"I know…" I nodded, and then realized Matthew probably thought I was talking to him, since he didn't have the Sight.

"But I can't let you leave," I said turning to face him.

He sighed heavily, looking defeated, "Please Arthur. Don't make me fight you."

I jumped as Flying mint bunny bit my thumb, "Ow!"

"Don't be a baby, Arthur. You're a nation and you should be showing him how to be strong!"

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts', or else you'll lose him forever."

My eyes widened at his words and I turned to look at Matthew. He looked confused, but quickly hardened his gaze, and I knew.

My eyes burned as I nodded and it took a moment for Matthew to realize what I was saying. I was going to let go of him.

The next morning Matthew began packing. We didn't say anything at breakfast or after when he walked around the house picking up things of his. I called a driver up to help him out and he agreed to be gone by dinner at the latest. I had gone out to the garden, while he continued to slowly pack, to clear my head.

When I came back in, there were four black suitcases at the door, and the smell of lunch from the kitchen.

I walked in to find Matthew at the counter, "You should get a cook to help you make meals."

"I can cook."

"Then get a maid, to help you keep the house clean and to do the laundry."

I sighed, "Mattie, I'll be ok. I promise."

He turned around with two plates of sandwiches in his hands, "You'd better."

His eyes were shinning, but he shook his head and set the food down on the table.

"You be safe out there, ok?" I asked as I brushed dust that wasn't there off of his coat.

"I will."

"Call whenever you arrive somewhere, or whenever you can."

He smiled, "Sure thing."

"Oh and don't-"

"Arthur," his smile grew and I stepped back.

"Right, sorry," I took a deep breath and stuck out my hand, "Safe travels Matthew Williams."

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling me into a hug. We stood there for a long time, feeling comfort in the other's strength, before pulling away.

Matthew kissed both of my cheeks in farewell, which was a painful reminder of France, "Stay focused, father."

I smiled and nodded, wiping silent tears off of my face, "I will, Matthew."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like the last chapter? Are you curious about the epilogue? Well, I'll try to update very soon juuuuust for you! :D <strong>

**And yes, that means there is an epilogue :P so if you want to read the wrap up I'd really appreciate it! **

**Sorry, this might ruin the mood of the whole chapter for you but… XD I couldn't help picturing France as his maid! Sorry, sorry! Oh, I crack myself up sometimes :D**

**Till then ;)**


	13. Epilogue

**Well this is it guys :P ok technically the previous chapter was it…but the wrap up counts to right! :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland<p>

The sun was hot as it beat down on my back, seeping through my T-shirt and shorts. I wasn't used to all this light, but it was obvious how France kept up his tan.

He was here somewhere along this stretch of beach, I could feel it…and one of my fairies had told me.

I was looking up and down the breach, trying to act like I wasn't lost, when I spotted him. He was lounging in a beach chair with nothing but dark sunglasses and red swim trunks on. He was laughing at something in front of him in the water, but I heard the shouts before I saw them. Spain and the Italy brothers were running in the shallow part of the water. Spain had caught one of them and was spinning him around.

"I wonder were Germany is…" I didn't realize I spoke out loud until France sat up and twisted in his chair at the sound of my voice.

He lifted his sunglasses up into his hair. It was wet and the usual blonde colour was now an off brown.

"Hey," My heart sped up as he spoke and I suddenly regretted coming," What are you doing here?"

I swallowed and stepped off of the board walk. Hot sand found its way quickly into my sandals as I walked over to him, "Nothing really. I just thought that I'd come by and see what was, uh, new."

He smiled softly and relaxed back into his chair, "Nothing much. It's quite boring here, but…how are you feeling?"

I could hear his hesitation to ask, which made me hesitate to sit beside him, "I'm doing ok. I'm a lot better now then before."

I wasn't sure he'd heard me until he nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

I looked up surprised, "You are?"

Before he could answer, one of the Italy brothers spotted me and shouted from Spain's arms, "Hey! What the hell is eyebrows doing here?"

"Ve~" The other turned to were I was sitting, "AAAA! Germany! Save me!"

He was out of the water and running down the beach before I could even blink, "Fratello! Where are you going? Don't leave me here with this bastard!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose against an on coming headache as the remaining two struggled in the water. France just laughed.

"You look good," I said before I could stop myself.

France looked down at me and I blushed as I tried to recover, "No, I mean since then. When I last saw you, I mean. I can't see any bruises or scars from the fight and you…you're not even listening to what I'm saying, are you?"

He wiggled his eyebrows in response and I groaned, my face becoming hotter by the second, "Do you think so, mon cher?"

My old pet name made my pulse jump and I looked away from him. I didn't disserve this. I came here to apologize, "Look, I-"

"That wasn't a 'no'."

Suddenly I was being pulled up onto the chair with Francis, "What th-" He started laughing and tickling me before I could do anything.

"Cut it out you frog!" I gasped through my laughter.

He laughed again, "What? You want me to tickle you more? I'm not sure I can, but I'll try," A dark look filled his eyes as I tried hopelessly to squirm away from him.

I couldn't breathe. Tears were filling my eyes and falling down my face from laughing too hard and my sides were painfully crying out for it to stop.

I don't know how long it lasted, but finally he stopped. I couldn't stop giggling, though, and I was almost breathing too heavily to speak, "You're an idiot, frog."

He smiled, but I shook my head, forcing a somber tone and swallowing the laughter that was trying to bubble out, "No, I mean it. I came here to apologize and you wo-"

"I know"

I look right at him then and try to stand, but he holds me tightly against him, "What? So, you-"

"Forgive you, mon cher."

I scowl at him, "Don't finish my sentences."

He winks, but nods to let me continue, "I…what I did was wrong, and I lost everyone because of it, because of the magic and-"

"You didn't lose everyone, mon cher," He pulls me down until my head is tucked between his neck and his shoulder. He smells like the ocean.

"Then I should have," I push back up to look at him and he lets me, "I almost killed you and…"

He sighs, "Arthur, don't you realize that I know all of this? I was there, was I not?"

I look at him and try to find something in his eyes other than what I see there now. Anger, betrayal, things that I would be feeling, but there's nothing like that. Only…, "You can't possibly forgive me for all of that. I…I ruined you're life, kicked you out! I stopped you from seeing Alfred and Matthew; even though I was being less of a parent then I ever was to them. I should have sent them to you; maybe they wouldn't have run off, maybe they'd have stayed."

He finally looks at me sadly, but for a different reason, "Arthur, they would have grown up either way. They would have found other reasons to leave. And it wasn't really you who kicked me out."

I shook my head, not sure that I heard him right, "What?"

"It was the magic, not you." His smile was warm and soft, but completely mad.

"You've gone insane…that's it. I've driven you into insanity."

He laughs and brings me closer to him, "You do drive me insane mon cher, and I forgive you and love you because of it."

He pressed his lips onto mine before I could say anything else. Their warm familiarity distracting me for a few breathless minutes before I can focus, "You're a fool, a complete and total lunatic."

He kisses me again, tightening his arms around me, "I think I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank all of my readers who were so loyal to me while I was trying to type this craziness out, and my very encouraging Hetalia friends ;) you know who you are and you are awesome! 3 <strong>

**I really hope that you liked the story at least, even if the writing sucked. To be honest with you…it came to me in a dream, so I encourage all aspiring writers out there to START A DREAM JOURNAL if you haven't! Our unconscious minds are the craziest, most creative parts of us…or at least that's my theory :)**

**After reading this over, I realized that France is a total idiot for taking England back! My Gods, what kind of twisted mind do I have! Whats worse is that I see it, but don't want to change it -.-' maybe relationships in general are different for nations...oh well, i'll take a happy ending when i see one ;D**

**Till next time!**


End file.
